


Sweater Weather

by KittenSisi



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Akita is a Mom Friend, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, F/F, F/M, Hope County is paranoid, Jacob is a behemoth, John is a Mess, John is a Sex God, Joseph needs love, M/M, Multi, No Cult - AU, No one likes Nancy, Not an acutal one but close enough, Nothing goes how Sin Rook wants it to, Omega Verse, REALLY slow, Slow Burn, a/b/o dynamics, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenSisi/pseuds/KittenSisi
Summary: It was hot. Really hot for a fall in Hope County. The highest this month was going to be 101 degrees said the news but currently Rook was glaring daggers into the car temperature that read ‘105’ and wanted to hit the sun. He had moved here for a job that he wouldn't sweat balls in and now he was terrified to step out of the truck to go inside the station. Just a few seconds would have him sweating like a pig and it wasn't a good look. Sweat equaled increased scent and Akita hated when he reeked of.. well himself but sweatier.or the story where Sin Rook has to deal with crazy friends, a alpha? who smells slightly like omega all the damn time, and paranoid locals that don't like the new church but they actually aren't that bad. Weird but not bad.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. Yay? I've never actually played the game but I've seen like five play throughs. I'm an addict. Anyway this story will be slow and long but will have intervals of people getting wrecked. It'll be fun yeah? This story is dedicated to myself since I've read almost all the Explicit stories on here and It's my birthday so yay me! Anyway enjoy the story! 
> 
> PS: scents are a big thing in this universe. Beta scents are used to calm, but don't work as well as an omega's scent on their alpha and vice versa. Keep that in mind as the story continues!

It was hot. Really hot for a fall in Hope County. The highest this month was going to be 101 degrees said the news but currently Rook was glaring daggers into the car temperature that read ‘105’ and wanted to hit the sun. He had moved here for a job that he wouldn't sweat balls in and now he was terrified to step out of the truck to go inside the station. Just a few seconds would have him sweating like a pig and it wasn't a good look. Sweat equaled increased scent and Akita hated when he reeked of.. well himself but sweatier. Thankfully Staci was out prowling the mountains and wouldn't assault him with a febreeze can when he stepped foot into the station. Staci hated Alpha smells and even sprayed Whitehorse once this month. Hunter wouldn't mind as much as the others since he was currently mated and smitten with someone that even Akita hasn't met. Apparently he's the leader of some church or cult or whatever up near where Dutch lives. All Rook knew about him was that he had two brothers and apparently a really pretty sister that Akita fangirled over for an hour when Hunter brought in a family photo. Staci had gently admitted that the red head behemoth was hot before cursing in Spanish for being tricked to show his type and Rook but looked at the last brother who was covered in tattoos by the looks of it and even if he wasn't an omega Rook would go weak at the knees for him. 

Letting out a long sigh Rook glanced to the station doors and turned off the truck, hopping out with little grace and locking it as he headed inside as fast as his heavy combat covered boots would take him. The sun glared at him heavily with hatred and Rook let out a desperate groan. Opening the door into the front of the station was a blessing in itself even if the face he was greeted by was Nancy, a prissy beta who had made his life hell the first week he worked here and Rook has never forgiven her. Nodding to Nancy politely he side stepped her desk, noticing how she sneered at him. Even though he didn't even do anything but he pushed it out of his mind. 

Entering the main part of the station, there was four desks in separate corners, each decorated wildly different with three doors total, one led the Whitehorse's office which was between Akita and Hunter's desks. The bathroom door, which was unisex and full of tampons thanks to Akita hoarding them here even though not once has she used them, was between Staci and Hunter's desks and then the back door between Staci and Rook's. No one used the backdoor so it was blocked by boxes of files that needed to be trashed to make room for new files. Something that not even Whitehorse was happy about but their station was small and none of them wanted to store files at their homes. 

Akita was unsurprisingly not at her own desk. Her area was decked in black and red. She even got Whitehorse to let her paint the walls around it red and it was a glare to eyes since the rest of the room was white. She has a nicer desk then the rest of them, came with being a marine medical veteran. She had disability payments coming in thanks to a mine going off a few yards from her and tearing up her legs. They were healed but she still couldn't sprint without collapsing. It was fine since she was our very own medical officer. Her chair was big and comfy and red. She had blankets and clothing pieces under her desk that was her emergency nest. Filled with clothes from everyone but Nancy at the station and her brother, Hunter's blankets were used to calm her further. She didn't have much on her desk, simple desktop computer and a cup of half drank tea from this morning that smelled a lot like her natural omega scent. Rook spotted her perched on her brother's desk, chatting lowly with a serious expression. 

Akita was probably the prettiest female omega Rook had known closely. She was Russian-Korean. The Korean stood out in her small eyes that glared green. Beautiful brown hair that reminded Rook of melted chocolate. It was posed in a ponytail with a cap on that read ‘MEDIC’ in bright yellow letters on the green cloth. She wore the standard uniform, expect she always had her shirt unbuttoned so her black tank top under it was visible as well as the tattoo on her breast that read ‘Females get Females’ in relation to her insane lust for the same sex. Her breasts were a sight to see. Melons so pale they shined in the sun. Or at least Rook wish they did because instant photo light. She was a bit chubby, but wasn't afraid to sock someone for pointing it out. She wasn't overweight in the slightest for her 5’4 stance but it was noticeable. She was like a tiny mom who wasn't afraid to beat your ass and go to court just to get out of it because she was so sweet and cute. Rook loved her for it though. 

Her brother was… a beautiful omega no doubt but half of the time they went out on a job the criminals never took him seriously because of his stutter. He wasn't born with it or anything. Hunter doesn't like talking about it but when his sister was overseas, Hunter bar-tended and got punched in the throat by a really rude female alpha that later was arrested and that same cop that arrested her was who coaxed Hunter into going into law enforcement. Akita was furious but went along with it. Besides the point Hunter is just too sweet for how many ways he knows how to kill someone. He took Rook down hard during training without even breaking a sweat and Rook swore it was an omega thing. He was mated but it didn't slow him down. If anything Hunter was more bright since being mated last month. He wasn't as quiet but still as shy as a deer. His Korean features were more prominent than Akita's, black short hair and beautiful green eyes that were much smaller than Akita's. Their skin tones matched at least. Hunter was taller at 5’6 and skinny. He hid it was big sweaters over his uniforms at the station and jackets that definitely belonged to his mate out on jobs. Belonged since Hunter seems to have stolen them all. Unlike his sister Hunter never really decorated his area, more focused on work but he had the family photo he showed that one day on his desk in a frame so everytime Rook dropped something off he was meet with the hot tattoo guys piercing gaze. Alpha he may be but Rook would present to that man so help him. 

Apparently Rook had been staring into space to long that Akita had teleported in front of him and was now waving her small, sharp-nailed hand in front of his face. Coughing slightly in surprise Rook raised an eyebrow and spoke up,”Yes? Oh precious mother?” 

“You were doing the thing again. Over analyzing. And I need to ask a favor..“, She paused then and pursed her lips before snorting,”Okay no I lied. It isn't a favor. I'm demanding you go with us to the church get together tonight.”

Church? Oh that church. “You want me to go to.. a religious gathering.. When you know I'm the spawn of Satan and would eat them all alive? I don't have a choice do I?” Rook knew he didn't but it was always polite to ask before assuming. The gentle shake of Akita's slightly round face gave the answer. “Fine. But If Hunter's mate tries to ‘spread the love of god’ into me I'm punching him.”

Hunter gave a disgruntled noise from the other side of the room and gave Rook a glare. The look made Rook shiver cause fuck he was hot and scary but more scary. Hunter stood, rolling chair squeaking in protest at being moved as he rounded his desk toward them. A hulking low form followed behind him and gave Rook a bit of a heart attack before be remember that said hulking figure was just Hunter's support..cat? Titus couldn't be described as a household cat. He was the son of Peaches, a cougar that an old lady in Herbane refused to give up no matter how hard him and Staci pleaded. Staci loved animals and even dove into a river to rescue a box of puppies, which he gave to the ‘behemoth’ through Hunter though Staci was a bit peeved he couldn't meet him crush. Titus was smaller than most cougars and much more tamed since Hunter had raised him with gentle hands and a angry wrath that made Titus learn that if he was bad mom would ignore him. Titus liked attention so he was good. And he calmed Hunter. Panic attacks never happened with the cat around. Mentioned panicking Rook is because Titus is rushing toward him. 

Knowing what is to come Rook braced and opened his arms to catch the big cat, letting him nuzzle into him and clutch at him like he was a monkey. Hunter's lips twitched a bit but he refused to smile, instead speaking up softly,”Joseph will not c-convert you! He didn't do it t-t-to me. Just.. Please come!... J-John-n-n will be there.” Oh right in the heart. John was tattoo guy and fuck did Rook wanna meet him and maybe bend him over. Or the other way around, he wouldn't mind. 

Ruffling Titus’ neck fur before placing him down with some difficulty of claws catching, Rook clicked his tongue just as the station door entered, Staci waltzing in with sweat stained pits and a look of pure fury,”Angry Hispanic has to come too.” It was settled. And Rook was going to die from the omega’s fury. Surprisingly Staci seemed to mellow down, eyes burning with question about what he has to go to. “To a religious church party.” Rook informed him with pleasure, grinning with all white teeth and not missing how Staci faltered before it clicked and he was beaming.

Akita seemed to know the question burning in Staci's throat since, from her spot under Titus on the floor, she giggled out,”Jacob will be there! So will Faith… I'm sooo hoping to get lucky but Hunter said no. You aren't family so have fun seducing Jacob, Stac.”

Staci puffed his cheeks and tried not to laugh as he nodded. Hunter was glaring but he wouldn't stop Staci. Not that Staci could seduce Jacob anyway. The omega was the least experienced of the four, having grown up in a large home full of female alphas that blocked him from doing anything they didn't like. Rook remembers Staci arguing with his mom in full Spanish because she tried to call and tell- no make him wait until he was 30 to get mated. Staci was pissed since why should he wait when his sister of 18 already has a pretty omega boy under her arm. He was the same age as Hunter and Rook, 26, which was totally old enough. Akita was the youngest at 24. It was a bit sad how she didn't even last a year overseas before getting screwed. 

Staci seemed to realize how much exactly he reeked before he let out a howl of displeasure and rushed toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Rook laughed along with Akita. Glancing down at the girl, she was happily letting Titus smoosh her into the floor and give her neck slow licks. Hunter made no move to get Titus off her. Rook was used to seeing the two being glued when Hunter was safe in the station. 

With that Hunter headed back to his desk and Rook decided to head to his, plopping in the chair and scooting closer to the desk. He had two reports to write and file from last weekend when a bar fight resulted in Sharky Boshaw throwing a Molotov at Hurk Jr. for ‘insulting his cherry bomb’ who happened to be a pretty omega as crazy as him. Just another day in Hope County. Savages all of them. But Rook loved it. It was home. 

Sighing softly, Rook noticed that as he had been writing it went from noon to five quite quickly and Nancy seemed to be gone. Whitehorse was talking to Akita about something, which Akita seemed not that interested in but it was probably him telling her to stop flirting with every female alpha they arrested. Hunter seemed to be half asleep on the phone and from was Rook could make out it was Joseph singing on the other end, probably to calm and distract him from work. Staci on the other hand was passed out. Dressed in a big sweater that was probably one of Hunter's and sweatpants as he slept in his chair. Rook knew it was tempting, this morning had just been tiring. 

A few minutes wouldn't kill him.


End file.
